John In Operations
by RockDiva
Summary: According to Mad Style's November Newsletter, John in Operations is getting married in the Bahamas and everyone, but Amanda, is invited. However, that's not something Max is too happy about. Max/Amanda oneshot based on Nickelodeon's official website.


**Author Note:**

More Maxanda (what I've dubbed the Max/Amanda pairing :D) fluff! I know, I know. It's all I've been writing here lately...but I just can't resist!

Any fans of the show may be interested in joining a fan community I've started. If so, the link is posted in my profile.

For those new to my stories, I am first and foremost a dialogue writer. I'm most comfortable when writing scripts, but seeing as those aren't an allowed format on this site, I just make up for it with lots of dialogue and lack of really in-depth descriptions. Sorry if this bothers you, but please, do not criticize me for it if you leave a review. You've been warned, and it won't make me change my writing style. I don't want to be rude by any means. I just don't like getting reviews that say I'm not a good writer because I didn't describe in detail what everyone is wearing and what the room looks like and so on.

**Disclaimers**: I most certainly do not own ANYTHING but an imagination when it comes to _True Jackson, VP_. The first part of this, the part in italics, is taken straight from Nickelodeon's official Mad Style, Inc. website. And the term hottgoss (hot gossip) is from Lulu's blog on the official TJVP website.

Because the following is based specifically on the November 2008 newsletter posted on the above mentioned website, it means True and Lulu would be in school. Therefore, I have them coming to work after school ends, as I assume that would be how it would be arranged. Also, it's hard to tell from the series when everyone leaves from work, because it seems pretty unspoken. I just assume they leave whenever they want :P That's how it seems in some of the episodes to me. For those wondering, Amanda does write the newsletter...but it won't be revealed for a few more episodes..._True Takes Iceland_ to be exact.

_

* * *

_

**John In Operations**

_CONGRATS TO THE NEWLYWEDS! Please join me in congratulating John in Operations. He will be getting married this weekend in the Bahamas. Fancy Fancy! For those of you invited, have fun. Certain employees, who were excluded from the invite list, even though everyone else in the department was invited, are really hoping you have a great time. But those who weren't invited shouldn't be expected to buy a gift, so don't expect one. Even if you dated three years ago for a brief time. Congrats, JOHN! Whoopdeedooo._

"Wow, can you believe John and Kathy are getting married in the Bahamas tomorrow?" Lulu said as she read the newsletter aloud.

"I know. Very exciting," Oscar responded from where he sat at the front desk. "And he's paying for all of the invitees as long as they can get to the airport in time before the the 8 o'clock flight leaves tonight. That's one flight I'm not going to miss."

"I wish I could go..." Lulu whined and pouted a little. "There's probably tons of hot Bahama guys on the beaches. OOH! Plus, I've totally always wanted one of those cute one of a kind souvenir bags that everyone always comes back with."

"Well, I don't think I can bring back any hot guys for you," Oscar teased. "But I think I can bring back a one of kind souvenir bag for you Miss Lulu."

"REALLY!?"Lulu jumped up from her seat excitedly and ran over to Oscar and engulfed him in a big hug before he had time to realize what had even happened. "That's why you're my third best friend. Are you sure?"

"Of course," Oscar said with warm smile before being squeezed tighter as many thank-you's poured out from Lulu's excited voice.

"Why are you people hugging and not working?" Amanda asked in an agitated tone as she came out of the break room and saw Oscar and Lulu. "The phones aren't going to answer themselves,"she said more bitterly than usual as she walked past them and back into her office, slamming her door behind her.

"What's her problem?" Lulu looked at Amanda's office door with a disgusted scowl.

"Didn't you figure it out from the newsletter?" Lulu stared at Oscar blankly. "Of course you didn't. Basically, Amanda wasn't invited to the wedding."

"Well, with that attitude, why should she be?" Lulu retorted.

"No, Lulu, that's the reason _for_ the attitude," Oscar tried his best to explain. "You see, Amanda and John dated 3 years ago. Amanda says it was brief, but it lasted for a good four months."

"Not even!" Lulu's eyes widened like she'd heard something amazing. "Four months is practically a lifetime."

"I know. But that's about how long John needed to get the posh position and big paycheck he has now. Once his job was secure, it was good-bye for Amanda."

"That's horrible," Lulu looked at Amanda's door again, only this time with a sympathetic expression. "Why didn't she just get him fired?"

"Because that would have meant everyone finding out that John just used Amanda and it would have hurt her pride too much. She had only been a vice president for about a year or two when this happened," Oscar remembered just about everything that had ever happened at Mad Style. "It would have been too embarrassing."

"That's true. Poor, Amanda. He could have at least made it up to her by inviting her to the wedding. Seriously," Lulu walked around to the front side of the front desk.

"I agree. And it's obvious that Amanda is more hurt by that than what actually happened 3 years ago," Oscar nodded. "It wouldn't have lasted anyways."

"Really? How come?" Lulu was always curious to hear more gossip.

"Let's just say John was merely eye candy for Amanda. She never really cared for him as much as she probably thought at the time. And I'm sure she knows that now. She's just resentful that he snubbed her by excluding her from the guest list."

"Amanda really needs to pick better men," Lulu shook her head. "Well, at least you're going!" Lulu changed the subject with a smile.

"You bet I am," Oscar felt no guilt for that. "But something tells me you only want me to go so you can get that bag," Oscar raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Of course not. I think you deserve the trip," Lulu smiled again, clearly lying. "Well, off to find True."

"I think she mentioned she'd be working on something in Conference Room 3," Oscar told her before she could run off.

"Where's that?"

"Two rooms down from Mr. Madigan's office," he answered.

"Got it! Thanks again, Oscar," Lulu waved and hurried off towards Conference Room 3. Once there, she found True working on six different designs. "Wow, no wonder you're in here. You're designing for an army," Lulu said as she entered the room.

"Oh, hey, Lulu," True stopped what she was doing to greet her friend. She then looked tiredly at her work. "I know, right? But Mr. Madigan wants all six of these ready for presentation on Monday, so here I am. And I'm glad you're here too. I was actually about to call Oscar and have him send you. I've been here since I got here an hour and a half ago. Juggling school and work is so not easy. I'm just glad it's Friday and we don't have homework."

"So that's where you were when I came in...well, at least now you don't know I was super late," Lulu said cheerfully.

"But you just told me," True pointed out, causing Lulu's eyes to widen in panic. "Relax, Lulu. I don't care if you were late. So what have you been up to?"

"Well, I totally watched Mikey J. play basketball for an hour after school," Lulu said excitedly. "That's kind of why I was late."

"I mean since you got here," True reiterated.

"Oh you know. The usual. Answering phones, reading the newsletter, and gossiping with Oscar," Lulu shrugged. "Ooh, speaking of, did you know that Amanda used to date John in Operations?"

"The guy who's getting married in the Bahamas tomorrow? I've heard people talking about that all week," True had to admit she was a little surprised by Lulu's latest bit of hottgoss.

"Yeah, and apparently he only dated her so he could use her VP status to score him his job," Lulu continued.

"No way," True was astonished. "That's horrible. Girl, I would have had his butt fired."

"I know!" Lulu nodded. "What's worse, is besides us because we're kids, Amanda's like the only person in the building not invited."

"Seriously?" True listened and worked as Lulu continued to go on about the newsletter and what Oscar had told her, not knowing that Max was standing right outside the room listening to the whole thing as well.

He had been on his way in to check on True's progress when he'd heard Lulu rambling on, and the subject was of immediate interest. As Lulu finished, Max shook his head. "Poor, Amanda," he said under his breath and then decided he'd check in on True later. He instead decided to visit the original source of Lulu's story for himself.

As he entered the lobby, Amanda was arguing with yet another one of her assistants. "No, I said blue fabric. This isn't blue. This is cerulean! You're fired." The woman sneered and walked to the elevator. Amanda sneered back, but then saw Max. "Oh...hello, Max. I was just...just...oh forget it." Amanda turned and went into her office, slamming her door again.

"That was unusual," Max said as he came over to the front desk, his eyes fixed on Amanda's door as he did.

"Not really," Oscar shook his head. "It's pretty common. Happens at least once a week."

"I don't mean Amanda firing her assistant," Max responded. "I know _that's_ a common thing. I mean she didn't even try to save face in front of me. That's definitely not like her."

"Well, I guess she's a little more ornery than usual today," Oscar shrugged, pretending he didn't know anything about it as he wrote down a memo to call h/r for another assistant.

Max stared at Amanda's door a little longer before turning towards Oscar. "So, is it true John used Amanda to get his job?"

Oscar's head shot up. "How did you...Lulu," he shook his head.

"Don't blame Lulu," Max intervened quickly. "She didn't tell me. She told True and I happened to overhear."

"I see," Oscar had figured Lulu would at least tell True what he'd told her. "Well, since you've already heard, yes. It's true. But she'll be upset if you do anything about it," Oscar warned, assuming Max would take it into his own hands to reprimand John for his actions.

"I guess you're right. But still, I don't know if I like having that kind of person on my team," Max pondered the ethics of the matter. "Then again, it's not my place to do anything if Amanda is okay with what he did to her."

"She's been over that for a long time," Oscar assured. "It's just the wedding and all. It's just got her a little out of sorts. A little salt in a reopened wound."

"Eww..." Max made a disgusted face. "So it's also true that Amanda wasn't invited to the wedding?"

"Am I the only one who actually gets Amanda's snide comments in the newsletter?" Oscar held up his hands in disbelief.

"Amanda writes the newsletter?" It was a day filled with revelations for Max.

"Right..." Oscar didn't even know how to comment. "Well, to answer your question, yes, that's also true. Besides True and Lulu, everyone but Amanda has been invited. And if they had worked here before the guest lists had been made like 6 months ago, my guess is they would have been invited too."

"That seems hardly fair," Max retorted. "No wonder Amanda didn't even bother saving face. She must feel horrible."

"It's hard to tell with her what she's ever feeling," Oscar replied honestly. "But I've pretty much ignored her fussiness today. I'd be pretty mad too, I guess."

"Yeah, me too," Max agreed. "Oscar, when does that flight leave again?"

"8 p.m. sharp," he answered.

"I have a feeling I'm going to miss it," Max said, looking back at Amanda's door, while Oscar stared at him in confusion. "And when's the wedding?"

"Tomorrow evening, but why?" Oscar was a little more than just slightly curious.

"Just in case, Oscar. Just in case," Max answered before heading back to talk to True and Lulu. He found them still in the conference room. "How's everything coming?" He asked as he entered the room.

"It's definitely more work than I expected," True answered truthfully. "But I'll manage."

"Well, I must say they're already coming along quite nicely," Max said as he looked over some of the nearby designs. "So, I'm not only here to talk about the designs. I kind of overheard the two of you talking about Amanda a little while ago."

"Oh...uh..." True and Lulu exchanged worried glances. "We're sorry, Mr. Madigan. We shouldn't have been talking about Amanda like that," True apologized.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. And I totally didn't hear it from Oscar, so don't be mad at him," Lulu added.

"Lulu!" True looked at her friend in annoyance.

"Oops..." Lulu bit her lip and gave an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry, girls," Max chuckled slightly. "You're not in trouble because if you were than I'd be in trouble too. After hearing the two of you talking, I went straight to Oscar myself to get the gossip first hand."

"Really?" True and Lulu were confused.

"Really. And pretty sad gossip it is at that," Max shook his head.

"I know," True nodded in agreement. "Amanda doesn't deserve to be treated like that. No matter how many assistants she fires."

"Or how many times she tries to get you fired," Lulu added, pointing her finger at True as she did.

"Not helping, Lulu. I'm trying to be sympathetic here," True gave a look of annoyance, and Lulu looked away like a guilty child.

"I'm with you, True." Max spoke up. "Whatever Amanda's faults, this seems a little too uncalled for. And I want to do something to fix it."

"You do?" Lulu looked at Max curiously. "But Oscar said Amanda wouldn't even do anything about it."

"And that's why I want to do something about it for her," Max said as he pondered the matter.

"What are you planning to do?" True didn't know what he could possibly do that Amanda would allow.

"Well, since I can't fire John without Amanda figuring out why I did," Max let out an exasperated puff of air as he continued thinking. "I guess I'll just have to find a way to get her to that wedding despite what he wants."

"I'm down with that," True replied. "The man doesn't deserve to have everything he wants at Amanda's expense."

"I know. But if only I knew what I could do," Max was clearly struggling to formulate a plan.

"Don't worry, Mr. Madigan," True offered her support. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"If not, I just won't go," Max said stubbornly. "I won't give him the satisfaction of having the boss at his Bahama wedding."

"But at least Oscar's going!" Lulu announced excitedly as she remembered his promise. "I'm glad he doesn't feel too bad."

"Right..." True and Max looked at each other and then at Lulu, both a little confused.

"I would tell you why, but I don't want either of you getting jealous," Lulu added with a solemn face.

"Okay then," Max decided to let them get back to work. "Good luck with the designs, True."

"And good luck with Amanda," True smiled as Max left the conference room and headed back to his office.

---- Later That Day ----

"How's Amanda doing?" True asked Oscar as he packed up his desk for the weekend.

"Not great. I don't think I've seen her come out even once since firing her assistant this afternoon," Oscar answered.

"Oh my gosh," True's eyes widened and she looked at Amanda's office with worry.

"I know..." Lulu started, "...she fired another assistant? That's the third one this week."

"No, Lulu, that's not what I mean," True was trying not to lose patience with her friend. "I mean, what if something's wrong? We should at least check in on her." True gulped and slowly walked to Amanda's office door and tapped on it lightly. "Amanda?"

"If you don't stop that insufferable tapping this instant..." Amanda yelled from inside.

"Okay," True said backing away as carefully as possible. "I guess she's not dead or anything," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you tried, I guess, but if she wants to stick around and mope, sobeit. I've got a plane to catch," Oscar gave his condolences as he looked at his watch. "It's already six now."

"He's right," Lulu added quickly. "He so can't miss that flight!"

Meanwhile, Amanda was in her office working on a design for the fitness couture line Max wanted to screen on Tuesday. She was using the work in an attempt to clear her head of thoughts about the wedding. Of course, True had knocked on her door, and Amanda knew the probable reason why, "I guess I wasn't subtle enough in the newsletter," she said to herself, which brought back the memories of what she was trying to ignore. She began working feverishly on the design again, but as the time passed, she found she wasn't accomplishing much.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on True," Amanda finally admitted in the solitude of her office. True had left at least an hour or more before if she had been keeping track of the time correctly. She knew True was probably worried about her, because, well, that's just how True was. But this would be one Friday when she wouldn't be lured away from her personal problems and pacified with a vomit-inducing piece of pie. "Besides, I picked John before True ever came along and told me the kind of men I should be dating. And besides, he wasn't half bad...until he used me the way he did. In fact, he's still a great catch and I hope Kathy's happy..." Amanda forced the words out through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, she realized she was cutting the fabric more than she had intended to. "Oh who am I kidding?" She threw the scissors onto her work station. "I'm not happy for either of them. A hurricane could blow ashore for all I care. Yes...and then I'd be the only one left. I could take over Mad Style and build a whole knew design empire from the bottom up. And I could...what am I saying?! I'm being completely ridiculous," Amanda snorted which was then followed by a long sigh. "It just doesn't make sense," she went back over to her desk chair and sat down angrily. "Why wasn't I good enough? Why am I _never_ good enough? He could have at least invited me. I'm not resentful. Well, now I am, but I don't want to be," Amanda buried her head into her arms as she laid them on her desk. "I just want to know why..." she was happier now more than ever that it was a Friday night and everyone else was getting ready for John's wedding. Amanda wasn't one who liked to cry and especially not in front of people, but she couldn't help crying now.

"Amanda?" Amanda wasn't the only one in the building as she had thought. Max had been about to leave when he noticed her light on in her office. He didn't bother knocking and opened the door as her head shot up in shock and embarrassment. "Amanda! You're crying," Max immediately noticed her tear stained face and slightly disheveled hair. He wasn't sure what to think of seeing Amanda in tears, as crying wasn't something he'd ever imagined her capable of doing.

"What are you doing here?" Amanda stood quickly, trying to fix her hair and cover any sign of what he'd just witnessed. She felt more vulnerable than she cared for at the moment.

"I was finishing a design for True," he answered. "She finished 5 this afternoon and would have stayed another two hours to finish the last one if I'd let her, but she doesn't need to be here that late on a Friday," he explained; however, part of the reason he'd offered to finish up was because he needed to clear his own head. He had struggled all day to approach Amanda about going to the wedding uninvited, but had lost nerve every time. "And neither do you for that matter," he added, realizing that now he had a moment more perfect than he could have ever planned to bring up the subject.

"Well, it's not like I have anything else to do this weekend," Amanda said into her compact mirror as she checked her make-up, trying to forget the awkwardness of having had Max walk in on her crying. Suddenly, she realized that Max was in the wrong place. "Wait," she said closing her compact quickly. "Shouldn't you be at the airport with the rest of Mad Style? When does the plane leave?"

"In 15 minutes," Max answered, trying not to laugh at Amanda's confused expression.

"But you're going to miss it," Amanda furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at him. "I don't understand."

"Well, there's not much to understand," Max began nonchalantly. "My vice president wasn't invited so I decided it would be best if I didn't go either."

"Now I really don't understand," she said as she looked down at the floor, trying to process it. "You can't be telling me you're not going on a free trip to the Bahamas because I wasn't invited."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Max got straight to the point. "John shouldn't have used you."

"Whoa now," Amanda's jaw nearly dropped. "I know I never put _that_ in the newsletter."

"Let's just say a little birdy told me," Max replied with the oldest, most corny phrase in the book.

"Yeah, a little birdy named Oscar," Amanda rolled her eyes before resting them on Max. "So he used me. It was 3 years ago. Not a big deal."

"That's why I didn't fire him the minute I heard," Max answered truthfully.

"You would have done that?" She raised an eyebrow, not quite sure if the line between boss and employee was starting to be crossed between them.

"Yes, I would have," Max nodded. "But can I ask you a personal question."

"I guess..." Amanda figured she owed it to him for his unasked for sympathy.

"Did you love him?"

"What?" Amanda's eyes grew large and her mouth hung open again. "You're asking me if I loved him? John? Well, I..." Amanda was more uncomfortable now than when she'd been caught crying. "No..." she finally relented. "I never really loved John. But I'm not going to say I didn't enjoy being with him. And I thought for a while that it was love. And to be honest, I guess I used him too," Amanda said uncertainly as she thought about the past.

"How so?" Max looked at her curiously as she sat back a little on the edge of her desk.

"Well, it wasn't long after you'd given me the job as vice president, my dream job, I should add," she began her explanation. "I thought, now I have this great job. I was doing better than I'd ever done before. The only thing missing was, and still is, a great guy to go along with it. That's when I met John. He'd been working here for about 6 months already. And we hit it off and about a few weeks later, the position for operations director became available. I guess he'd already known for awhile that the other guy was going to retire, but I hadn't." Amanda paused for a moment, shaking her head. She then took a deep breath before continuing. "So, I encouraged him to apply for the position. And I helped him with my new status, I suppose. A part of me wanted him to succeed, but I guess the other part of me was thinking of myself. If he got the job, I thought he'd be so set and that maybe, I don't know...I guess, I thought he'd ask me to marry him and I'd say yes. Not that I really really loved him, but I thought, at least I'd have the great guy. Only..." she stopped, biting her slightly quivering lip. She was struggling to finish.

"Only, he wasn't so great," Max filled in the rest and Amanda simply nodded. "Amanda, did you care for him?"

"Well, yes, a little. I guess I'd be lying if I said no. He was fun to be around. He was charming. I didn't realize it was just an act," Amanda answered. "It may not have been love, but I had some feelings for him."

"Then what you did wasn't just out of selfishness," Max replied. "And let's face it, just about everyone is thinking of their own benefit when they do something. I mean, people rarely fall in love just because it happens. They're usually already looking for someone," Max tried to use an analogy that Amanda would understand given the circumstances. "You might have been thinking about your own loneliness or appearance, but that's normal. Half the married people I know aren't in love," Max scoffed a little. "What he did on the other hand, was unethical. He knew he was just going to use you in advance. It was cruel and deceitful on every level."

"And yet, he's the one happy and getting married and I'm..." Amanda stopped mid-sentence.

"And you?" Max pushed her to finish her sentence.

"I'm discussing my personal life with my boss like a pathetic puppy dog," Amanda hadn't wanted to say it. She didn't want to offend Max's confidance.

"Then, right now, don't consider me your boss," Max suggested. "Consider me an old and dear friend."

Amanda looked at him and gave a small smile. "I didn't want to go to that wedding anyways," she lied.

"Now, that, I don't believe," Max looked at her incredulously. "And that's why you're going."

"Max, what are you talking about?" Amanda looked at him like he'd finally lost his mind. "We both know I'm not exactly invited. And besides, the plane is taking off now," she pointed out.

"That's why we'll just use the company jet," Max started to turn towards her door.

"We? Whoa, whoa, whoa...what?" Amanda's head was practically spinning. "Hello. Earth to Max! _Un-in-vi-ted_." She enunciated so he could hear her clearly.

"Yes, Amanda, I know what the word means," He said turning back towards her. "I also know that if anyone deserves to be at that wedding, it's you. That's why you're coming as my...well, date."

"HUH?" Amanda nearly fell backwards. "Max, really, you don't have to do this. It would be too awkward."

"Nonsense," Max gestured with his hands. "I'm the boss so if you show up with me, John won't be able to say a thing about it."

"But everyone will think I was just using you to get to the wedding," Amanda continued to express her concerns for the idea.

"Ironic, no?" Max laughed giddily as his plan unfolded. "Besides, you'll actually be doing me a favor too. When John invited me, he practically insisted I bring someone with me, and he said if I couldn't find anyone, he'd be forced to point Kathy's desperately single friend's in my direction. But if you come, crisis averted."

"So basically, we just use each other?" Amanda had her arms crossed as she put two and two together.

"Precisely," Max answered like it was some ingenius scheme. "And you never know, we might have fun in the process."

"I don't know..." Amanda was still hesitant. It seemed like a fool proof idea, but she wasn't quite sure it would be executed exactly as they hoped.

"Oh stop worrying, Amanda. It'll be fine," without any warning Max grabbed Amanda's phone and dialed a number. "Yes, Freddy, this is Max Madigan. I'd like you to have the Mad Style jet ready in an hour. Thank you," he hung up the phone and looked at Amanda, who was a little shocked by his authority on the matter. "Is an hour long enough for you to pack?"

Amanda didn't answer for a second, but her lips slowly formed a smile, "I think I can manage."

---- The Next Day ----

Max and Amanda entered, her arm hooked around his, the reception tent which sat on the beach. The sun was setting and it was obvious the party had just begun. They had stayed behind at the wedding site a few miles down in order to make a grander entrance, another one of Max's ideas. And sure enough, it wasn't long before everyone noticed the two.

Oscar was the first to come over to them, "Did you see John's face when he realized you were here, Amanda," Oscar laughed as he remembered it. "I still can't believe you decided to come."

"I didn't have much of a choice," she jokingly referred to Max's insistence.

"It's a wedding he won't forget, that's for sure," Oscar laughed again. "And I don't think he'll have the nerve to even welcome you."

"Or the decency," Max added, still a little grudgingly.

"Really, Max," Amanda looked at him humorously. "Did you date him or me?"

"There I go again," Max chuckled nervously, realizing he had been overstepping his boundaries again. "But at least he won't bother you. I already explained to him you're here with me and he was more than happy to change his mind on having you here."

"Max, you scamp," Amanda teased.

"Oh, oh," Oscar gave a coy look. "Seems to me like the Bahama breeze is going to a few of the guests' heads," he, of course, meant Max and Amanda as they stood there sipping their champaigne. "I think I'm just going to go check out the limbo line," he rolled his eyes with a smirk as he left the two.

"Oscar's going to limbo?" Amanda was having a hard time imagining it. "This we've got to see," Amanda started to turn, but before she could she heard Max's voice yelling at Kopelman.

"Kopelman! Put that cheeseburger down. That's your third one already," he yelled, taking Kopelman off guard and causing him to drop the cheeseburger to the ground. Kopelman gave a depressed look and was about to pick it up out of the sand to eat when Max stopped him. "For goodness sake, man, you shouldn't be eating, you should be dancing," Max grabbed Kopelman by the collar and pushed him into a group of dancing women, who Max had earlier pin pointed as Kathy's desperately single friends. He laughed as they began tearing at Kopelman without restraint.

Meanwhile, Amanda had been laughing to herself as she watched the scene unfold, but was interrupted by some of the busy-body women she worked with. Normally, she would talk with these same women when gossiping about others, but she knew they would be just as relentless with her despite their fake comradery. They giggled snobbishly as they surrounded her. "I can't believe you're actually here with Mr. Madigan," one of them said with a snotty tone.

"Well..." Amanda wasn't sure how to respond, or if she even wanted to. Suddenly, she sensed someone just behind her, and realized Max had returned.

"Believe it," Max replied firmly, and held out his hand for Amanda to take, "Care to dance?"

"Gladly," Amanda smirked at the women as she took Max's hand and they found a spot among the others who were dancing. "I must say, that was brilliant," Amanda commended, noticing that the women were still buzzing amongst themselves as they watched. "But I knew people would talk."

"Well, like my nephew Jimmy says, Mad Style is nothing but high school, or something like that," Max quoted.

"Speaking of Jimmy," Amanda gave a devilish grin, "maybe we should have suggested Fire and Ice as a good band for John and Kathy's wedding."

"But I thought we were having such a good time," Max pouted. "Why ruin it?"

Suddenly a light went off in Amanda's head as Max spun her around. She felt dizzy, partly from the twirl and partly from the thought she'd just had. She looked at Max with a smile,"You're right, Max. I am having a good time."

"That's good to hear," Max also smiled, trying to contain his excitement just a little. "Because, I have to be honest," he whispered, "About halfway here, I stopped thinking of this as me using you to get away from them," he nodded his head backwards in the direction of Kathy's friends.

Amanda felt her breath hitch. "Well then, as long as we're on the same page," she whispered, maintaining her domineering personality even as she flirted, "why don't we give them something to talk about," she nodded over her head in the direction of the ever-gossiping group of women they had just left.

Before Max could even find the words to speak, Amanda leaned in a little bit closer as they both slowly closed their eyes and shared a kiss for everyone who was watching to see. And not even John in Operations or his new bride were as happy as Max and Amanda were at that very moment.

* * *

**Author Note (cont.)** - Okay, so there's a bit missing from the story above...frankly, because it was getting a little too long and I felt it needed to get to the point. Pretty much, it's left unsaid, but Oscar already knew about them being there when they arrived in the Bahamas the night before. And during the time before the wedding, he helped them stay out of site, etc. so that John wouldn't see them there until he saw the group of guests at the actual wedding. So, for those wondering what happened to the time in between, that's pretty much it. I imagine they went to breakfast, or maybe shopping with Oscar when he went to get Lulu the bag he promised or something of that sort. But you can use your own imagination how you please :) If enough people ask...I might just add the other bit, but if not, I'll keep it as is.


End file.
